


To Make Things Right

by dreaminbooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, No Beta, Pet Names, post fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: Din is sure that his husband wants him to leave. Paz is sure Din wants to leave. Maybe they should just talk.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	To Make Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the fight in "Chapter 3: The Sin".  
> Hope you will enjoy this. Came out kind of cheesy, but I couldn't help myself :D

Din stormed down the corridor feeling tears going down his face. He never felt as grateful to have his face hidden, as he did at that moment. His breath was short and raspy as he tried to keep up his pace while sobbing silently. Every Mandalorian he passed looked at him weirdly. He couldn't know for sure, but he just felt it. Felt their hatred coming off in waves. He kept wondering it they can see that his shoulders twitch every other second, if they can hear his ragged breathing as he begged every cell in his body to just keep going. He knew that the moment he stops, he's going to lose it.  
  
He finally made it to his room. Their room. Din tore his helmet of as he slid down the door, now sobbing freely. He couldn't believe it. It was all a bad dream. He will wake up wrapped in his husbands arms, as he always does and everything will be okay, no ill feelings between them, because it couldn't have happened.

He refused to believe that his husband had humiliated him in front of their friends. That his _Riduur_ , the man that had sworn to protect him, attacked him in a pure rage. He needed to go, he couldn't stay here because soon Paz will be here too, and Din didn't know what to expect of that. It's not like he wasn't able to protect himself, he was as good as any other Mandalorian. Yet Paz was big, bigger than Din could ever be, and if he decided to attack him right here and now, he would probably win. Back there he had other's to stop this madness before it got out of hand, not like they tried to intervene, but he refused to believe that they would just let Paz smash his skull. Din let out a choked sob, the betrayal still to fresh for him to cope with.   
  
He genuinely thought that others will appreciate what he did. After all beskar made it back to it's rightful owners, and Empire was no more. Past officers or troopers were costumers like any others. They couldn't be that picky with their bounties. Especially that if someone still had their valued metal, it had to be someone who worked with the Empire. Yet his husband seemed to think otherwise, and it hurt to process that. He needed to get going, he doubted that Paz even wanted him there anymore.  
  
Din forced his wobbly legs to lift him up as he looked around the room. He had nothing to take. Everything he had left was currently snuggled tight around his body. He didn't plan to wait before his new armor was ready. Other Mandalorians should take it, he didn't deserve it.  
  
He got a bit lost in the thought, and jumped when heavy footsteps broke the silence. He tried to put his helmet back on as fast as his shaky hands could allow him, and prayed for it to be anyone, anyone but Paz. His helmet hissed as it locked, and he turned slowly. In the door stood man so broad that he blocked all the light from the outside. Just his luck.  
  
"Din" the other Mandalorian started. His voice was so blank that Din felt new hot tears going down his cheeks, following the paths of previous ones. He would rather Paz to still be angry, at least he would have some sort of emotion towards Din.  
  
"I will leave now" that was all that came to his mind. He didn't trust his voice to speak, but he had to say something. He couldn't just walk away in silence. He took a long glance at the man he spent years with, the love of his life, his _Riduur_. He felt his heart crash when Paz nodded stepping away from the door, clearly not planning to stop him.  
  
Din took a few steps, fighting every urge to just jump on his husband and beg him to make things right, for them to talk again without this awkward silence. He finally made it to Paz, the distance between them finally shrank. The other Mandalorian looked anxious, as if wanted to do something about the whole situation.  
  
Finally, Paz made up his mind and reached towards Din, his hand trying to grab his husband shoulder in order to stop him.  
  
In mere seconds Paz just froze. He felt like someone stabbed him, cold shivers running all over his body, because Din flinched. His _Riduur_ was afraid of his touch, and Paz felt sick out of all sudden. His hand backed away shakily as he closed the door rapidly, trying to do it before Din left. If his husband wanted to leave him, he won't force him to stay, but he won't bear the fact that Din dreaded him.  
  
" _Cyar 'ika_" his voice was soft, but shaky. He'd said the word so silently that the other man barely heard it. His heart ached at the affectionate nickname. Suddenly leaving Paz behind seemed like the worst idea he ever got.  
  
"I'm so sorry Paz" Din just started sobbing where he was standing. His shoulders raising and falling as he hiccuped not even trying to stop himself anymore. For a moment Paz just stood there dumbfounded. He tried to understand what in Sith's hell was Din apologizing for. At the same time he grabbed the smaller man, and Din just clung to him for dear life.  
  
"Sorry? _Din' ika_ what are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong" he assured him, trying to press him closer, to feel his husband right next to his body.  
  
"I know you hate me, but please, at least give me a chance to fix it." he was barely able to speak as sobs broke through his body. Paz was his everything, they had to make it work.  
  
"What are you talking about? _Cyare_ , I love you. I could never hate you." It started to get to him, just what was Din referring to, and he couldn't believe it.

He came here to apologize, hoping that his husband would at least agree to listen to him. As he run down the corridor, his legs wobbly, he kept repeating himself that it was Din. The most kind-hearted person he knew. Surely he will let him explain himself. When he came inside and saw his _ Riduur_, he knew he couldn't do it. Din deserved better, someone more supporting. What kind of husband jumps on you instead of being proud? No matter how much it hurt, he needed to let Din make his choice,  
  
"Paz" Din's voice was small, so full of hope, and Paz wanted to smash something.  
  
He did this to him, it was all his fault. He didn't even mean to do or say any of those things. He was so kriffing angry when he saw Imperial marks on beskar. It was sacred and they treated it like their property. Empire took everything from Mandalorians, slaughtered them, and left them to hide like rats. In that brief moment, when Paz realized that Din had worked for them, he felt as though they took his husband away too. Instead of regaining his composure, and at least trying to cheer for his own husband, he jumped on him like a savage animal. He didn't even want to harm Din in any way. He just wanted to make a point, and the thing that repulsed him the most, was that it actually made sense to him back then.  
  
"I was angry, and I wasn't thinking straight. Nothing can excuse my behavior but please believe me, that I would never hurt you _Cyar 'ika_. Never. What I did was a terrible thing, unfitting for a Mandalorian... even more for the man you call your husband. If you want to leave, you are free to go, but I beg you, _Din' ika_ don't be scared of me. I won't be able to live with this"  
  
"I don't want to leave you. We are one. We made our vows..." his voice broke at the reminder of their wedding, and Paz just lifted him like he weighed nothing, needing him closer. Din pushed his covered head in the crook of the other's neck, his body still shaking slightly.  
  
" _Din' ika_, don't cry, please" he couldn't bare seeing his husband like this "You are so brave _Cyare_. You restored beskar, brought it back where it belongs. I'm so proud of you. My reaction was just unexplainable" his hands kept wandering around the other man's back, caressing him. He hoped so much, that his husband will be able to forgive him. Paz's life without Din would be a torment.  
  
" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_"  
  
It was a silent confession, muffled by the helmet stuffed in Paz's neck, but he had heard it anyway, his arms tightened. A relieved choke escaped Paz's throat. They will make it work, they were strong, and so was their love.  
  
"I love you too _Din' ika_"

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Din'ika - affectionate version of "Din"  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you (lit: "I know you forever.")
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed. Lots of love everyone! ❤︎


End file.
